Lisa Lovecraft
Lisa Lovecraft (Born Lisa Moonbeam Lowell on March 10th, 1985) is a wrestler of a complex personality and history. Equally capable of heinous villainy and brave heroics, Lovecraft is responsible for the creation of the first faction in CWL's history as well as it's first title reign in the women's division, as well as one of the competitors in the first ever Hell in A Cell matches within the company. Early Career Debuting as Lisa Love in 2005 for Stampede Wrestling in Calgary, Lovecraft competed in the company against Natalya Neidhardt and Tiger Rahj Singh among others before the company's closure in 2008. She later went on to wrestle in Japan for Stardom, facing off against Meiko Satomura in a years-long rivalry that ultimately ended in Lowell's turn to villainy and the birth of her Lilith Lovecraft persona. After a particularly brutal battle, Meiko ousted Lovecraft and her faction the Denizens from the company, where they began a tour in OZ Academy. There, Lovecraft suffered a knee injury that resulted in her departure from Japan and return to Canada in 2014. After her recovery after a year of therapy, Lovecraft made a surprise debut at CHIKARA Pro as Lisa Love, where she was corrupted once more into her evil ways by Ultramantis Black and the Spectral Envoy. Eventually banished by Black, Lovecraft vanished into the darkness. CWL Until her debut at CWL in 2017. Using underhanded tactics and her ring savviness to her advantage, Lovecraft won the first ever CWL women's heavyweight championship tournament and the inaugural championship. Quickly convincing Nightmare to abandon his tag team partner, they teamed up with Tommy Hazard and Miles Myles to create The Fallen, one of the most successful stables in the company's history. After losing her title to Kel Vallen, Lovecraft went ballistic, seeking to regain the belt, eventually attempting to corrupt Kel after the woman herself lost the title. Kel responded by ambushing Lovecraft and injuring her backstage with the assistance of Evildead, a wrestler whom Lovecraft had mocked incessantly in the past. Lovecraft returned at the following PPV as her old identity of Lisa Love, attacking Kel and preventing her from taking part in a three-way championship match, resulting in Annie Thunder picking up her first title win. Kel responded by attacking Love's wife Simone Dubois, an interviewer for the CWL and forcing her out of the company. Swearing revenge, Lisa battled Kel's tag team partner Carolyn Hale in a winning effort. The following PPV, Love fought Kel in a Hell in a Cell match, putting her career on the line in a losing effort. Love left the CWL empty handed, returning to her native Montreal with her wife. Love made numerous independent appearaches for other companies following her departure, and began to have a sizeable Twitter following. After the departure of Grigore Bogard of CWL Nemesis, Lovecraft was surprisingly announced to be the replacement GM, and began to run the show more efficiently than her predecessor. Lovecraft has recently resigned from her position as the GM of Nemesis, after cryptically warning Kel Vallen about recovering from her old injury. Notable Achievements - First CWL women's champion - Founder of the Fallen - Trained wrestler Jacob Parrish